


Sky's Late Night Poetry Playground

by Skyllion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Not Regularly Updated, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyllion/pseuds/Skyllion
Summary: A collection of poems I wrote while trying to fall asleep and then polished up the next morning.





	1. Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written December 27, 2020

Skeletons can be  
spooky  
scary  
silly  
Or a mix of the three

I used to love  
Skeletons, spooky scary and silly  
Jumping out of closets  
And making me cackle

But now  
Skeletons scare me.  
Not because one popped out  
At me  
But because one is popping out  
Of me.


	2. Untitled Haiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written December 27, 2020

Throbbing heart and head  
Too much weighing them both down  
Don't worry; I'm fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment and/or leave constructive criticism.  
> I don't write poetry as like a normal thing but for some reason I come up with snippets while trying to sleep. If you'd like to chat with me, my Tumblr is yorfriendlyneighborhooddumbass.tumblr.com


End file.
